Extend studies on the effect of iron compounds on Peptococcus saccharolyticus and evaluate its significance ecologically on skin. Search for other factors on human skin that influence individual differences in flora. Determine whether the skin flora of subjects of a low socio-economic status differ from our past subjects (university of students, faculty and staff). Extend studies of occurence of Gram negative bacteria on hands.